pathfindercefandomcom-20200213-history
Mudfort
Mudfort is desert-based city existing within the kingdom of Qadira. Mudfort's goal when it was built was to exist as a beacon of tolerance in the desert region. History Founding With a dream of raising a truly tolerant city, five Half-Orcs banded together and erected the settlement of Mudfort that gradually grew as a community. They all brought their families, and their friends proved not to be far behind. After Steg struck a deal with his old friend Lyle that made the well in Mudfort to produce dragon's blood, the population of the city grew quicker than ever. As they grew, the decision was made that they required a form of leadership in the city, so after a vote carried out by Mudfort's pioneers, they elected Klaun, one of their own, as their King for he was the mightiest of them all. Problems With the Capital of Qadira The idea of a rapidly expanding city of mostly Half-Orcs was not something that sat well with the capital of Qadira. They quickly gathered a small army together to confront the inhabitants of Mudfort, but were ultimately convinced by Steg to stand down after promising large amounts of trade, especially of their dragon blood, and a pledge to pay fair taxes to the capital. Attack of the Beast, Banishment of Magic One day, a large beast attacked the city unprovoked, destroying large portions of the city including the slums in almost its entirety, as well as many notable figures and Champions including King Klaun himself. After Gumby was elected as the new King of Mudfort, his first order was to hunt down Lyle in his personal search for answers following his father's disappearance ten years prior. After Lyle's retrieval led to the undoing of the magic that made the well in Mudfort produce dragon's blood, as well as the transformation of Gumby's daughter into a chicken, Mudfort's opinion had collectively grown sour on magic. The result was an uncharacteristic banishment of magic from the city where any magic users were indiscriminately cast out and left to find refuge elsewhere. Deterioration After Gumby left to hunt down dragon's blood for the benefit of sustaining his people's now dangerous addiction to the blood source, the time spent without blood led to the systematic deterioration of Mudfort's inhabitants that reverted them into a primal, barbaric state of frenzy. The troubles of the city were soon blamed on Gumby who the mindless citizens labeled, "The Usurper" and people began to get murdered in the streets by mindless, dragon blood-addicted Half-Orcs. Gumby's wife ruled as Queen in her husband's absence, but she quickly realized that she was unable to contain the barbarism of the city and mostly took to hiding in the Keep with the rest of her family. While she tried to avoid the monstrosities that the inhabitants of the city had become, she was eventually forced to face the problem on a very personal level when her daughter Pollumby was raped by a mindless intruder. Security was raised in the Keep and atrocities continued up until Gumby made his eventual return to the city. Values Mudfort takes great value in both tolerance and honorable fighting. Arena Champions are held in very high regard to the extent that there's an entire district that was made especially for Arena Champions and their families. Districts Keep of Mudfort This has been historically where the King and his family reside. The keep stands in the center of the city and is protected by a hundred foot deep dry moat, a drawbridge, and forty foot walls that surround the castle. There is a secret tunnel at the bottom of the dry moat, but it mainly exists as a means of evacuation as opposed to a way into the Keep. The Keep was built not long after Klaun was named King, and was built in a community effort. Champions District As mentioned, the Champions district contains housing for the greatest of Champions that Mudfort has to offer. This district is also home to Mudfort's two arenas, it's sparing arena and it's City Guard Quarters that doubles as a prison. Farming District Mudfort's biggest exports are crops and livestock, and the farming district exists to produce both of these. A portion of these items also help to sustain the lives of Mudfort inhabitants. Common District This is the area of the city where all types and races of common folks live amongst one another. Mudfort's main goal is tolerance among others, and the Common District is the greatest example of this. Market District Mudfort's Dragon Blood Well brings in curious travelers from all around, so naturally the Market District erected itself around the well that everyone came to visit. There are various small shops and stores that lead up to the well itself, and there is an excellent amount of local variety that welcomes visitors. Slums Mudfort also places host to a large amount of displaced individuals that dwell in the slums of the city. The slums are a maze-like zone of huts, dwellings and makeshift homes where less fortunate individuals stay. A large bar and a church of Elros are the only notable buildings in the slums. The slums were mostly destroyed when the city was notably attacked by a large beast. Category:Cities